Une Etoile Filante
by The Nymph'Nagisa
Summary: Assassiner...et si c'était la seule chose pour laquelle j'étais doué ? Et si c'était mon seul avenir ? Comment avoir une vie normale ! Dis le moi Karma ! Réponds-moi !


**Une étoile filante.**

"Karma ?"

Le concerné tourna son visage fin vers Nagisa, son regard couleur de miel entrant en contact avec les saphirs polis de ce dernier, d'autant plus brillants dans la nuit froide. Une nuit noire, peuplée de magnifiques lucioles étincelant sur un ciel d'encre. C'était la première fois qu'ils regardaient ensemble les étoiles.

"Oui, Nagisa ?"

La voix nasillarde de Karma créait un contraste étrange avec celle aiguë du plus petit. Comme pour coller avec l'apparence de celui-ci, elle sonnait comme celle d'une jeune femme.

" Je peux te poser une question ?" murmura-t-il calmement dans son oreille.

Elle ressemblait à une douce mélodie, cette voix, montant crescendo. Elle lui rappelait le tintement du diamant, et les nombreuses après-midi à discuter ensemble, sans oser se regarder dans les yeux.

" C'est déjà fait" déclara l'autre.

Il aperçut alors chez son ami un moment d'exaspération, remplacé bientôt par une sorte de frustration enfantine. Il boudait presque.

C'était assez attendrissant, mais plutôt ridicule venant de sa part. Karma tira sur les cheveux bleus ciel de son ami comme à son habitude.

" Arrête Karma, tu vas me défaire mes couettes...

-Raison de plus !"

Nagisa détestait ses longs cheveux, qu'il gardait pour faire plaisir à sa mère, qui désirait posséder une fille.

"Bon cette question ?"

Le plus grand des deux passa sa main dans ses courts cheveux rouges, observant la mâchoire de son ami se contracter.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, Nagisa se concentrant sur les étoiles, comme pour chercher ses mots.

"Tu crois qu'un jour, on pourra vivre une vie..."normale"? "

La question déstabilisa quelque peu son interlocuteur, qui resta quelques secondes les yeux fixés sur le ciel.

" Si par une vie normale, tu entends que tu auras la paix...ce n'est pas le cas car Nakamura et moi seront toujours là pour torturer !" répondit-il d'un ton léger.

Nakamura, une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus, et camarade des deux garçons, formait un duo maléfique avec Karma, et s'amusait à charrier le plus petit sur son apparence plutôt féminine.

Celui-ci pouffa, un peu amusé, mais posa ses grands yeux bleus pleins d'anxiété sur le grand roux. Ils étaient si profonds, il avait l'impression de se noyer dedans. Son regard si intense lui fit comprendre qu'il attendait une réponse. Il en avait besoin. Besoin, pour tirer les rideaux sur les angoisses mortes. Besoin, pour tuer les doutes des longues soirées sans nuages.

"Karma, s'il-te-plaît..."

Le plus jeune ne bougea pas à l'appel de Nagisa. Il observait les étoiles comme si jamais il ne pourrait les revoir à nouveau.

Leur seul et unique but, ce qui unissait si bien leur classe de troisième, c'était de tuer. On leur apprenait à assassiner sans cesse. Pour mettre fin à la vie de leur professeur avant que la terre n'explose avec lui. Karma savait. Il savait très bien, il connaissait toutes les réactions de Nagisa à un événement depuis qu'ils s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre l'an dernier; avant que le roux n'arrête de lui parler. Même s'il l'avait toujours trouvé mystérieux, Karma savait. Nagisa ne désirait pas tuer le professeur qu'il aimait tant. Nagisa ne voulait pas devenir un assassin. Et pourtant, il était tellement doué, qu'il pensait n'être bon qu'à ça. Sa classe l'adulait tellement pour ses capacités, qu'il avait l'impression de ne pouvoir faire que tueur plus tard.

"Et bien..."

Nagisa le regardait toujours fixement, attendant impatiemment sa réponse.

"Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra oublier toute cette partie de notre vie."

Le plus vieux baissa les yeux, s'attendant à ça.

"Cependant..."

La voix de Karma mourut dans sa gorge. De longues minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles il réfléchissait activement, mal à l'aise. C'était pourtant rare chez lui, de se sentir ainsi.

"Une vie comme les autres nous attend à la clé, un lycée, des études, un métier, un avenir..."

Un léger sourire germa sur les lèvres de Nagisa.

" On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut advenir de nous, mais c'est justement ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

-Mais Karma...Si je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que faire assassin ? Ce n'est pas une vie normale...Je ne pourrais jamais prendre la lourde responsabilité d'avoir une famille... Et ma mère...Comment elle le prendrait, ça..?"

Le roux ne put retenir le rire qui s'échappa de la barrière de ses lèvres.

"Parce que tu veux lui faire plaisir à celle-là... ?"

Comme son ami ne répondit rien, il surenchérit:

"Et puis...Tu ne te souviens pas ? Quand tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas te battre ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu désires faire au plus profond de toi, Nagisa. Tu trouveras quelque chose qui te plaira. En plus, on fait partie de l'élite... On peut se permettre beaucoup de choses !

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr !" répondit-il.

Le plus petit leva enfin les yeux sur son interlocuteur.

"Tu penses que je suis doué pour d'autres choses ?"

Karma esquissa un grand sourire.

"Bien sûr, Nagisa. Je suis persuadé que tu es très doué, voir même redoutable. Tu es scolairement très intelligent, plein de volonté, tu joues très bien la comédie, tu chantes parfaitement bien, et malgré tes capacités d'assassin discret, tu es quelqu'un d'honnête et de gentil. Je t'admire, car je ne pourrais jamais être comme toi."

Le concerné baissa de nouveau la tête, rougissant.

"Merci..." murmura-t-il, embarrassé.

Nagisa, au contraire, avait toujours voulu ressembler à Karma. Il ne se serait jamais douté que quelqu'un de si confiant pouvait le remarquer.

"Toi aussi, je te trouve admirable. Je pense que tu seras un formidable homme d'affaires !"

L'autre ricana, heureux du compliment.

C'est ainsi que se termina leur échange. Nagisa se colla contre Karma, tremblant, comme si leur discussion lui avait fait oublier le vent pendant un instant. Les deux jeunes hommes ne quittèrent plus les étoiles des yeux. Le temps s'était arrêté pendant quelques minutes.

Quand une étoile filante traversa un morceau sombre de ciel, leur premier réflexe fut de se retourner l'un vers l'autre.

"Tu l'as vu ?!" s'exclama Nagisa, avec un grand sourire collé sur le visage.

Le comportement presque enfantin de son ami fit rire Karma.

"Oui, j'ai fait un vœu."

Quand il vit l'air suppliant du plus petit, il pouffa de nouveau et ajouta:

" Mais ça ne se dit pas !

-Je sais je sais" répondit l'autre, boudeur.

Karma brisa de nouveau un silence qui venait de s'installer.

" Nagisa, tu es sûr que tu veux une vie normale ?"

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui en acquiesçant.

"Et tu aimerais avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie ?"

Il hocha la tête, un peu gêné.

"Et bien, ça te dirait d'avoir une vie normale avec moi ?"

Nagisa, surpris, écarquilla les yeux en rougissant. Son ami ricana, comme à son habitude, et se pencha vers lui, afin de combler la distance qu'il y avait entre leurs deux bouches.

"Ça y est, j'ai réalisé mon voeu''


End file.
